Hohoemi Biyori
Hohoemi Biyori (微笑み日和, A Good Day For Smiles) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 05 single. The song is performed by Emily Stewart and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written as well as composed by rino and arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hohoemi Biyori (微笑み日和) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Emily Stewart～" #POKER POKER #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Mizuki Makabe～" #Be My Boy #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Rio Momose～" #Private Road Show (playback, Weekday) (プライヴェイト・ロードショウ (playback, Weekday)) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Iori Minase～" #Sentimental Venus #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Aitai ashita e to mayowazu ikimashou Yawarakana hi no hikari hana to mai yume hirai Ugokidashite ima ga ureshikute Daisuki na kono basho de minasan to ayunde ikitain desu Mada mada fuan mo aru kedo… Soyogu kigi no oto o urarakana kaze ga tsutsundeku Yasashii sono koe ga yuuki o kureta Kiyoku tadashiku utsukushiku inori o kokoro ni Kanaderu omoi o todokemasu Kumori naki sora no mukou mayowazu ikimashou Hohoemu hibi to issho ni akogare ni saku asu e to Tsutaetai kotoba nara taisetsu ni tsumuganakya Iro toridori somatteku kimochi Akiramezu susumu dake! Takanari ni shoujiki de itain desu Toumei na oikaze ga todoku Ameagari no sora mitsuketa ano niji no kirameki Oikakete atarashii watashi ni aeru Donna toki datte ririshiku yatte mitain desu Wakaranai koto wa motto shiritai Kizutsuku koto osorezu itsu datte heijoushin Motto takumashii watashi isshoukenmei ni mezashimasu Soyogu kigi no oto o urarakana kaze ga tsutsundeku Yasashii sono koe no soba ni motto itai Kiyoku tadashiku utsukushiku inori o kokoro ni Kanaderu omoi o todokemasu Kumori naki sora no mukou mayowazu ikimashou Hohoemu hibi to issho ni Mirai no kakera atsumete akogare ni saku asu e to |-| Kanji= 会いたい明日へと　迷わず行きましょう 柔らかな陽の光　花と舞い　夢ひらり 動き出した今が嬉しくて 大好きなこの場所で皆さんと歩んで行きたいんです まだまだ不安もあるけど… そよぐ木々の音を　麗らかな風が包んでく 優しいその声が　勇気をくれた 清く正しく美しく　祈りを心に 奏でる想いを届けます 曇りなき空の向こう　迷わず行きましょう 微笑む日々と　一緒に　憧れに咲く明日へと 伝えたい言葉なら　大切に紡がなきゃ 色とりどり　染まってく気持ち 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 魔鏡歌詞網 諦めず進むだけ!　高鳴りに正直でいたいんです 透明な追い風が届く 雨上がりの空　見つけた　あの虹の煌めき 追いかけて　新しい私に会える どんな時だって凛々しく　やってみたいんです わからない事はもっと知りたい 傷つくこと恐れず　いつだって平常心 もっとたくましい私　一生懸命に目指します そよぐ木々の音を　麗らかな風が包んでく 優しいその声のそばにもっといたい 清く正しく美しく　祈りを心に 奏でる想いを届けます 曇りなき空の向こう　迷わず行きましょう 微笑む日々と　一緒に 未来の欠片　集めて　憧れに咲く明日へと |-| English= Let's walk without hesitation into the tomorrow we want The gentle sunlight drifts my dream away and dances with flowers Because I started to move, I feel happy now I want to go walking with everyone in my favorite place Although there's still anxiety within myself... A beautiful wind conceals the sounds of fluttering trees That kind voice gave me courage Praying purely, honestly, and beautifully in my heart It reaches my feelings and plays them like a song Let's not get lost on the other side of the cloudless sky Smiling together with you everyday, I long for a blooming tomorrow If I want to convey my words I have to spin them carefully Painting my feelings colorfully Don't give up and only move forward! I want to be honest with my throbbing heart The transparent tailwind reaches me After the rain ends, I found that glittering rainbow in the sky I'll meet the new me that I chase after I want to try and be brave, no matter what I want to learn about the things I don't know Always having a calm mind without fear of getting hurt I'll aim for a stronger me with all my might A beautiful wind conceals the sounds of fluttering trees I want that kind voice by my side more Praying purely, honestly, and beautifully in my heart It reaches my feelings and plays them like a song Let's not get lost on the other side of the cloudless sky Smiling together with you everyday, Gathering up the future fragments, I long for a blooming tomorrow Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER Million Live! Lawson Campaign Special Party - (performed by: Yuu Kahara) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Yuu Kahara) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 05 (sung by: Emily Stewart)